Sex
by degrassilovely
Summary: Eli records him and Clare having sex and they watch it together...


"Babe, what are you watching?" Clare asked from the other side of the bed as Eli watched something on his laptop with his headphones plugged in.

"Come see." He said tugging the headphones out of his ear. Clare place herself in between his legs as Eli put the headphones in her ear. He reopened the tab and pressed play.

"Oh my god." Clare said tugging the headphones out of her ear. They were watching porn. Not only was it porn, but it was them. Eli had recorded himself and Clare having sex.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She said slapping his arm.

"What?"

"Why would you record that?"

"I needed something else to jerk off to besides porn."

"Eli, delete it now."

"Babe, please."

"No Eli, that's ridiculous."

"Fine, I'll delete it only if you watch it with me."

"Not happening."

"Then I'm not deleting it."

"Eli, that's not fair. You cant just record us having sex, isn't that like illegal?"

"It'll easily be out of lives forever if you just watch it."

"Fine, whatever." She said rolling her eyes as he she put one headphone bud in as Eli put in the other. Eli pressed play again and Clare boringly watched it until he went down on her.

"Okay Eli, I don't wanna watch it anymore. This is embarrassing."

"C'mon, what is so embarrassing about it? It's just me."

"Still….I don't wanna see that."

"Then I shall keep it on my computer." She sighed and faced the computer again. She had turned Eli over and was positioning herself on top of him.

"Stop it here." She said quickly.

"Are you getting too turned on?"

She blushed, "No."

"You liar, c'mon, its not that much longer." They continued to watch it as Clare rode on top of Eli in the video, her pants and moans blasting in the headphones.

Eli looked down at Clare and saw she was biting her lip. Eli rubbed his hands on her thigh, inching up to her center and Clare didn't even flinch. He put his fingers behind her little shorts and panties and thrusted his finger inside of her.

Clare softly whimpered as Eli stroked her. She looked up to him and bit her lip. She grabbed his hand and started moving it faster so he can get the hint. Eli crawled on top of her moving the laptop aside. He tugged off her shorts and panties.

He pushed his fingers in her again. She widened her legs as Eli began to bring his face down to her throbbing center.

"Babe…" She looked down at him.

"I'm gonna eat you but you have to stay quiet cus of my parents, okay?"

She nodded and lay back on the bed. Eli latched his mouth onto her.

Her mouth fell open and she tried her best to not let the moans fall out. She bit on her lip as Eli flicked his tongue in and out of her and sucked on her folds.

"Oh my god. " She softly moaned. She tugged at his hair as he flicked his tongue faster. Clare bit on her thumb hoping it would shut her up. Eli continued to work on her until he pulled back. He crawled back on top of her softly sucking on her lip. Eli sat Clare up and tugged at her shirt.

He took it off and discarded it with her bra as well. He took his shirt off as well. He leaned down and latched his mouth onto her neck leaving soft kisses as Clare was busy with his pants. She looked down in between them and unbuttoned his shorts. She unzipped them and tugged them down. Eli pulled back and took off his shorts fully along with his boxers.

Eli grabbed the condom from the nightstand.

"So I'm guessing that video did turn you on." He pointed out as he opened the wrapper.

"Just shut up." She playfully glared. Eli laughed as he hovered back over her.

"You're gonna do it?" Eli whispered to her. She nodded and pressed his head in her neck. Once again, he began to leaving soft kisses. Clare positioned Eli's length. She arched her hips so he can get the hint to come closer and he did. Eli pulled the blanket up above his waist as he pushed into her.

"Oh god." She whimpered. Eli turned her face to him, "No moaning." She nodded as he began to move inside of her, his face still nuzzled in her neck.

Clare couldn't help herself. Moaning was incontrollable. She pulled Eli back and smashed her lips to his. He sucked on her lip pulling back, moving faster.

"Dammit Eli." She moaned.

"Clare…."

"Sorry." She said as she bit her lip keeping quiet.

He continued to move inside of her and soon pulled out. He lied down and Clare hovered on top of him. She lowered herself onto him and grinded her hips into his.

"It feels so fucking good." She softly spoke.

Eli held her hips as she continued to grind into him.

"Ahh Eli." She bit her lip, arching her back. Eli turned her head look down at him. He pressed his hands together begging, "Please."

"Sorry, I can't help it."

She continued to move inside of him and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Cum inside me please." She begged. Eli gripped her hips and began thrusting his hips up to meet her movements.

"Oh my…" Clare put her thumb back on her mouth to stop the screams bound to let out.

"Cum on my dick babe, c'mon." Eli said as he thrusted up faster. Clare moved up and down on top of him as Eli did the same below her.

"Oh Eli." She softly moaned as she let go. She fell on top of him, her face nuzzled in his neck.

Eli pulled Clare back to look at him. He gave her a chaste kiss and she lied back down in his chest. Eli began to lift her up so he can pull out but she stopped him, "No, it feels so good."

Eli smirked, "Let me at least take the condom off." She got off of him and Eli slid the condom off, throwing it in the garbage right near the nightstand. Clare lowered herself back on his length and lied down on his chest, "Try not to cum in me or we're gonna have a child."

Eli smirked and looked down at her, "I'll try not to."


End file.
